Heavy Lobster
Heavy Lobster is a strong, mechanical enemy who has so far appeared in Kirby Super Star, Kirby Super Star Ultra, and also in the anime. It is a large, gold robot that usually serves under Meta Knight. Although only one is used during Meta Knight's Revenge, these machines are seemingly built in bulk on the planet Mekkai. Equipped with flame throwers in its claws and jets on its feet, Heavy Lobster is a force to be reckoned with. Heavy Lobster is one of the most powerful foes Kirby has come across in his journey, and it is also one of the few providers of the Paint ability. Games Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra Heavy Lobster is a boss in Kirby Super Star in Meta Knight's Revenge mode and Mecheye in Milky Way Wishes. Heavy Lobster also appears in The Arena and Helper to Hero. It's attacks range from ramming Kirby, sending out Mini Lobsters, blowing fire, and jumping in place. Heavy Lobster may also send out splotches of paint. If Kirby eats it, he gets the Paint ability. If he uses Paint, Heavy Lobster will be entirely covered in red paint, thus blinding it and heavily damaging it. When Heavy Lobster goes blind, it will obviously be helpless, move around unpredictably, and attack erratically. The Meta-Knights are astounded by Kirby's new found ability and know that Heavy Lobster no longer stands a chance. When defeated in Kirby Super Star Ultra, Heavy Lobster falls into pieces rather than disappear in a explosion. In Helper to Hero and Milky Way Wishes, its gold plating has been replaced by silver and once again serves as a boss. Not only that, but what appears to be a factory assembling more Heavy and/or Mini Lobsters can be seen in the background. In addition, the paint splotches that Heavy Lobster uses can be seen being created and moving along on a conveyor belt. Heavy Lobster has no real changes in his attacks, however he now has a bit more health than his gold counterpart. It isn't a timed battle like in Revenge of Meta Knight, though. Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In the anime Nightmare sends heavy lobster to track down and rip apart the Halberd. When Heavy Lobster goes on a rampage attacking a trio of several Cappies and Kit Cosmos, Meta Knight orders Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby to track it down. He also sends Sword and Blade after it, too. Heavy Lobster proved to be one of Nightmares strongest creations, even besting Kirby's Cook ability. Heavy Lobster essentially fails its mission and is destroyed by Ice Kirby and the combined efforts of Sword and Blade. In the anime, Heavy Lobster is exactly the same in the games in terms of of its physical appearance. While its movement is also based off of the game, its attacks are also very different. Heavy Lobster primarily uses energy blasts to attack. However, Heavy Lobster is also shown to use its paint blobs once more. Category:Anime Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains